


Everything

by princess_buttercup88



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_buttercup88/pseuds/princess_buttercup88
Summary: Not 7 years ago Colin distinctly remembers Penelope stammering over her words when he asked her to dance. He remembers her pink cheeks and her endless fidgeting with the hem of that obnoxious yellow dress her mother bought her. But no longer is Penelope delicate. No longer is she meek or blushing or fidgeting. Instead she is yelling. Rather loudly.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	1. Colin's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time I've ever posted anything, so I hope you like it!

Colin is having a crisis. Penelope was delicate. At least that’s what Colin thought. However, this new Penelope, this improved Penelope was anything but delicate. And Penelope was meek. He remembered her being a little bit clever, but not this clever. Not 7 years ago Colin distinctly remembers Penelope stammering over her words when he asked her to dance. He remembers her pink cheeks and her endless fidgeting with the hem of that obnoxious yellow dress her mother bought her. But no longer is Penelope delicate. No longer is she meek or blushing or fidgeting. Instead she is yelling. Rather loudly. 

“- And it’s another thing to show up unannounced, but are you kidding Colin? You didn’t even tell your mother? I am not going to be the one that tells your mother that you’re finally back from god knows where. Don’t even think about rectifying the situation now, Eloise knows you’re back so you have about 5 minutes until she gets home and tears you a new one.”

“Wow Pen. It’s nice to see you too. I’ve been great, how are you?”

Penelope bites her lip. Colin decides that is as close as he is going to get to a smile at the moment. As she turns and unlocks the door to her (and Eloise’s) apartment, all the while huffing over Colin’s impromptu return, Colin notices what is so different about Penelope: everything.


	2. Yellow Chiffon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I've really never written any fanfiction before. If anyone has any tips or help to give I would be so grateful!

It’s remarkable, honestly, just how insufferable having two Bridgertons in a household can be. Penelope waited until Eloise arrived home to pop upstairs to change. In the 5 minutes it took for Penelope to put on a pair of leggings and take her hair down, Eloise and Colin were laughing over a newly opened (and already halfway finished) bottle of Penelope’s favorite wine.

Confiscating the wine and pouring herself a glass, much to the chagrin of Eloise and Colin, Penelope sighs and reluctantly asks, “Eloise, how was your day?”

“Better now that my favorite brother is here,” she ruffles his hair.

Colin interjects, “I’m only your favorite because mother will stop pestering you about marriage so long as I am here.”

Eloise gasps, feigning surprise, “Ah sweet brother, you have figured me out once again.”

Colin turns to Penelope, momentarily taken aback to see her already watching him. “Uh Pen, where is it you said you worked now?”

“The New York Times. I’m basically a glorified intern; 4 years to get a degree in journalism and the most enrapturing part of my day is trying to predict whether or not the editor will call me Paige or Phoebe.” Penelope quickly drains her glass of wine and reaches for the rest of the bottle. She knows that whenever she brings up the New York Times, Eloise will bring up-

“And she claims that she doesn’t know who Lady Whistledown is!”

“El, you know that I couldn’t tell you even if I knew. But who would tell an assistant the identity of the most famous anonymous entity in America? Anyway, I would be much more concerned about whatever your mother is plotting for the Christmas party.” Penelope is seasoned in the art of misdirection, especially since moving in with Eloise. Even so, Eloise had begun to press harder and harder for Penelope to unveil Lady Whistledown’s true identity and Penelope was finding changing the subject to be much more difficult as of late. 

Fortunately, Colin pipes up, “I assume that it will be filled with single and eligible young women. Every call with my mother has begun with her slipping in the name of a “beautiful young lady” that she believes will be perfect for me.” 

Eloise rolls her eyes and says, “I would think with all the grandbabies running around that she would be less interested in marrying us off. Instead, it’s seemed to only further her need for us to meet our perfect “love match” so that we can live happily ever after.” 

Colin meets the gaze of Penelope who tries to hide her snort behind her hand and both immediately burst into a fit of laughter. Gasping, Penelope struggles to speak, “A toast then, to the lonely and unlovable. May we remain single and unmatched until the end of time!” 

With the bottle of wine quickly finished off, the trio turns to the (lacking) liquor cabinet. Armed with 2 limes and 1 bottle of cheap tequila, they make their way into the living room. Settling onto the sofa and taking a rather large sip of the tequila, Colin kicks off his shoes and sighs. 

“You know I’ve really missed being home. I’ve even missed your nonstop chatter and endearingly obnoxious laugh, El.”

“Excuse me, Colin, I’m not the one who can’t keep their mouth shut about Parisian delights and Egyptian customs. Besides, at least Penelope likes my chatter, she finds it entertaining. Don’t you Pen?”

“You’re very entertaining El. Every conversation with you is riveting.” The sarcasm in Penelope’s tone is lost on no one in the room.

“See Colin? Pen loves talking to me. You should count yourself lucky that I’m even letting you stay with us, especially because of your affinity towards insulting me."

“I’m very grateful El, to you and Penelope.” Once again Colin looks straight at Penelope, and like before, she meets his eyes with no hesitation. There it is again. Penelope doesn’t blush, she doesn’t stammer, and she doesn’t avoid his gaze. Instead, she just smiles, gets up, and bids them both goodnight. 

Eloise turns to Colin, “Colin, you get the sofa. You can deal with all of your shit later, but Pen and I have an early morning tomorrow and I’m too drunk to make up the guest bed. Goodnight dearest brother.” With that, Eloise blows a kiss and stumbles gracefully into her own bedroom. 

Colin grabs the throw blanket and wraps it around himself. He drifts off to sleep, dreaming of a sea of yellow chiffon with one red-headed woman standing in the middle.


End file.
